the_meme_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Devito
Yoda,In tough times never give up.Even if you do,I'll Help you to keep trying. -Danny devito to yoda '' 'I am the meme emperor'' -Danny devito to Illuminati. Danny devito is a major protagonist in season 1 of the heroes of the omniverse saga and a minor protagonist in season 2.He is the meme emperor and the master of yoda. Biography Danny devito was a young boy born in 1312.He was very powerful in absorbing and converting Meme Energy at a very young age. '''Getting his city destroyed His city then got destroyed at age 20.his family friends and home got destroyed.He was very angry.He almost went into the dark side of the force.But he decided to go into exile instead of fighting illuminati. Fighting illuminati At age 50 he became the Meme emperor.He was ready to fight the omniversal eye of doom,the ILLUMINATI ITSELF.It was the ultimate act of revenge.He knew if he died he could always transfer his essence.It was a duel to the death.(Im not spoiling it because the duel is one of the episodes in season 1) Finding a apprentice At age 1,50 years after the duel with the illuminati,he decided he wanted to get a apprentice.He was on a unknown planet and came across a green figure named Yoda.He claimed he was strong with the force.He became yoda's master. Training Yoda After danny devito found yoda,he decided to train him by teaching him some offensive powers and defensive powers.Yoda was able to shoot energy beams and energy shields.Yoda is also able to control minds and shatter people's minds Raid for the cosmic cube: Danny and yoda eventually raided for the cosmic cube and fought illuminati again.They launched moon's and destroyed the palace again.It was a pretty epic battle.They got the cube away and flew back on The menace,But a Dark Tentacle was holding it down.Here go read the episode its epic(Heroes of The Memeverse(Season 1 Episode 3)The raid) Finding Bill Cipher So,After the raid of the cosmic cube.Danny woke up and told yoda to go take a nap because he studied the cosmic cube for 7 hours.Danny was walking in the wood's when all of the sudden he saw a Triangular figure.He wanted to fight it because he thought it could be a spy from the eye of sin order a Spy or something like that,But he talked to the triangle.It turned out that the triangular figure's name was Bill cipher.He talked to Bill,and it turned out that he was Illuminati's old apprentice.He told how Illuminati's army killed his brother,And that he was filled rage,hatred,and anger.He betrayed Illuminati and tried to start The bill empire which failed quickly.He took Bill to yoda,And yoda said that Bill was very suspicious..Danny let Bill stay to stop the argument from going on any longer,and eventually during night,a spy came...... The spy A spy from the eye of sin order named Aku who was literally named the death monger was spying on them.Yoda saw him and tried to attack.Danny devito said no but they both got repulsed back.Yoda fell into a coma and danny crashed into a fruit cart.Category:Immortal Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased Category:Ghost Category:Canon Category:Major characters Category:Characters Category:Masters